Vocaloid Asami
by CrazyMusician19
Summary: This is a story written by my Best Friend.She asked me to publish this.Asami,Asamo,Kiseki,and Kiseka belong to my friend.Vocaloid belongs to some big company in Japan


Name: Asami

Vocaloid age: 14

Unit number: 047

Asami looked out her window and smiled. It was a nice day. She had planned to meet Miku, Rin and Neru at the mall. She looked in her mirror and fixed her shoulder length, brunette hair into her trademark pigtails. She fixed her sleeves and picked up her small bag, walking out of her room, and into the rest of the house that she shared with Kaiko, Piko, Nigaito, Teto, Haku and Akaito. Each Vocaloid and UTAUloid had their own room. Asami's had a picture of a pear on it, that being her favorite food. It was her brother's as well but he shared a house with the other gender benders. Asamio was easily annoyed with his younger sister but the two didn't fight like Kaiko and kaito did. Asami was very good friends with Piko and Nigaito but other than them and her brother, everyone thought of her as an outsider. She was very quiet and shy because of this. On her bad days, only Nigaito was able to cheer her up. She slapped on a smile and picked up her bag, walking out the door to go see the girls. She knew that they were going to act like she wasn't there. She shrugged it off and continued walking. She was glad that they at least decided to talk to her, seeing as they were some of the more famous vocaloids. She opened the door when she saw Nigaito, sleeping on the couch. She smiled and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. She walked towards the mall, smiling the whole time. She sang a small tune under her breath. The lyrics were sad but she sang it in a cheery tone.

Asami reached the mall not too long after she had left. She went in and saw Miku and Rin sitting at a table in the eating section. Asami came over and sat near them. "H-hi guys." She greeted, her large smile retreating and turning into a shy one. "Hey, Asami, guess what we heard from your big brother?" Miku asked, and evil smirk crossing her smile. "W-what?" Asami asked, slightly afraid of what she would hear. "Asamio got your diary and read it. Now we know who you like!" Miku said with a triumphant grin. "You and Nigaito would make such a cute couple!" Rin shouted. "Sssshhh!" Asami scolded. "I r-really didn't want anyone to know!" She looked at the ground slightly. "How long have you liked him?" Miku asked, curiosity taking over the devilish grin. "I don't know…" She trailed off, glancing at her side. "I need an exact number." Miku said, pestering her. Of course, Asami knew the exact day that she had started liking the green-haired Shion brother. She started to fade back into her memories, her eyes glazing over to the other side of the food court.

_Asami had just finished recording her newest single "Wish you were here." It was in English so the main vocaloids didn't understand it. Luka could understand part of it. There was an extra guest sitting in the room, listening to the song as the newest Utauloid sang with all her heart. She stepped out and looked at the person sitting near the back. "N-Nigaito-san!" She greeted, bowing. "H-hello Asami-chan. I really like your song!" He smiled and she blushed."T-thank you." She smiled. _

She snapped out of her daydream. That was the day that she had realized that she had liked him. "Well…?" Miku asked, obviously waiting. "I-I guess for about three years…." She trailed off again, taking in the shocked expressions from the blonde and teal Vocaloid girls. "You have liked Nigaito, for three years, and you never told him?" Rin asked, seemingly horrified. "W-well, I know he wouldn't like me back…" Asami replied, looking down. Miku sighed. "Asami, frankly, I've heard Teto say that she would kill to have your looks." Miku said, smiling. Asami looked up. "R-really?" She asked, becoming curious. Miku nodded. "I wanna tell him." Rin thought aloud. Miku glared at her. "No, we are going to have Asami do it herself!" Miku exclaimed, giggling. Asami looked worried. "I-I've never asked anyone out b-before Miku!" Asami protested. Never the less, Miku was already setting up a date for the green haired boy and the pear loving girl.

Miku was going to have Kaito get Nigaito ready. Miku grabbed Asami's arm and dragged her to her house, determined on giving her a makeover. Asami struggled to get free. "Oh, calm down Asami!" she exclaimed, tugging Asami into her room. Rin stared at the picture of the pear on her door. Miku sat Asami down on the stool that she had been just moments ago and looked at her make up selection. "Geez Asami. You need some more makeup! Have you ever even used half of this stuff?" she asked. Asami shook her head. Miku frowned and pulled out various eye shadows and different blushes until she found Asami's match. Soon however, the girls heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Asami stood up, because she was the only person that lived there that was actually there at the time.

Asami walked over to the main door and opened it to reveal Big Al, apparently on duty as a police-man. "H-hello sir." She greeted. He nodded. "You're friends with Nigaito Shion, correct?" he asked. Asami nodded. "Why, is there something wrong?" she asked, sudden worry filling her thoughts. "Well, I hate to say this, but, Nigaito… he's dead." He finally said. Asami's face went pale. "Y-you're kidding right?" She asked, forcing a small smile. Big al shook his head. "Sadly, no. He was walking across the street when…" that was all Asami heard. Her brain had completely shut down. She saw some things going black around the corners and every thing was blurry. She heard Big Al calling her name a few times. Miku and Rin had rushed in as well but Asami was already knocked out on the cold tile.

Asami's eyes snapped open. She had been moved to the couch after her fall. Miku and Rin were sitting watching TV in some of the couches. Asami looked around. "M-Miku? R-Rin?" She asked drowsily. "Hi Asami. You slept a long time!" Rin commented. Asami looked around. Everyone was there; Miku, Rin, Piko, Haku, Teto, Akaito and Kikaito. The only one that was missing was. "Nigaito…" Asami whispered, feeling so horrible that she felt like she wanted to die. "I-I think I'll go to my room for a while." She muttered, rising from her small bed on the couch and walking back to the small door with the picture of the pear on it. As soon as she opened it, a small tear slid down her cheek. More came as she shut the door and crossed her room, sitting on her bed. Between sniffles she quietly sang;

"Watashi wa nakitai, watashi wa hontoni asa sabishi hyoji suru watashi wa,-amari ni mo kowai yo. Dakara, watashi wa chodo sono nise no sukoshi egao o oku to, sore wa nagaku, saidai binzume koto to shiyou…

Watashi wa anata no Seiko o inoru…"

She sighed and leaned her head against the headboard on her bed. It finally dawned on her. _"I won't ever get to see him again. Never see his beautiful green hair…never hear his wonderful laugh. Never hear that nervous voice."_ She thought to herself, shedding more and more tears. She heard a knock on the door and sat up, positioning her head so no one could see how much she was crying. "C-come in." She said. The door opened to reveal the blue haired Shion brother. He looked sad. "I see you've gotten the news too, Asami?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed. Kaito was nice to her but he barely acknowledged her presence. She nodded swiftly. "Not taking it too well I see?" He asked. She shook her head this time. "Well, I've got a funeral planned for Thursday." He said, standing up. Asami nodded. "T-thank you." She said, still looking at the ground. She looked at the calendar and realized that Kaito had meant tomorrow. She went into the living room. "M-Miku, can I borrow one of your black dresses?" Asami asked. Miku looked surprised. "Asami Kobayashi, wearing one of my short black dresses? What's the occasion?" she asked. "Nigaito's funeral." She answered grimly. Miku lost her grin and nodded. She stood up, walking out the door and holding it open for Asami. Asami followed and looked at the sky, now not seeming so nice to her. She felt the strong urge to cry coming on again as she remembered how Nigaito had loved to sit out on the small porch that the group shared. She shook it away and followed Miku to her house.

Miku sat on her bed as Mikuo looked around. "Miku, what are you doing to the poor thing now?" He asked. Miku glared at him. "For your information, I am letting her borrow a dress." Miku said, matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah? What for?" Mikuo asked, becoming curious. "A-a funeral." Asami replied, looking at the ground. Mikuo nodded and turned back towards his room. Miku tugged on Asami's sleeve to get her into her room. She began sifting through the closet, pulling out a black strapless dress. She handed it to Asami as the brunette looked it over. "Thank you Miku." Asami said, stepping back out, the dress over her arm.

When she got home, she called kaito about what time the funeral was. She learned that it was late in the afternoon. She laid down on her bed without even changing and quickly fell asleep. Sadly, her dreams were only nightmares. She woke up many times during the night with the horrible feeling of someone watching her. It left her eventually sometime late so she took another try at a peaceful sleep.

In the morning, Asami sat straight up, having woken from another nightmare, and looked around. Her sleeves were very wrinkled from having slept in them all night, and her headphones had left an imprinted mark on the side of her face. She looked in her closet and changed into a small orange dress. She stepped out into the hall to hear the melodious voice of Kaiko while she cooked. Asami assumed that Haku was drunk on the couch. Asamio was playing video games with Akaito like nothing had ever happened. She sighed and walked over to sit by Teto, who was currently stuffing pancake after pancake into her mouth. Kaiko handed Asami a plate with a sympathetic look. "Eat; you look like you're pretty down." Kaiko said, sitting beside her. "Are you alright?" She asked, glancing at the now listening chimera girl. _"My best friend and crush was just killed. No, I am not alright." _She thought to herself. Instead, she pasted a small smile on her shy face and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine." Kaiko nodded and stood up, patting her on the shoulder before trying to give Haku some water.

Asami sat at the table, pushing the syrup-soggy pancakes around with her fork and trying to figure out how she was going to make it through the day without bursting into tears. Everything reminded her of the nervous green-haired boy. When the time came, Asami went into her room and changed into the snug black dress that Miku had given her to wear. When she stepped out, Kaiko was ready to leave as well. Asami glanced at her and gave a sympathetic look. She wondered what it was like to lose a little brother. She guessed it was something like what she was feeling now. "Piko wanted to come too, but he has work to do. Master has assigned him a new song." Kaiko informed, stepping into the car and opening the passenger door for Asami, who smiled and sat down. "Thank you for driving." Asami said, staring out as Kaiko started the car. She looked out at the passing scenery.

Soon, the two girls had arrived at the funeral home. Kaiko stepped out first, unlocking the door as Asami stepped out after her. It was mainly the Shion brothers. The only other person outside the family, besides her, was Asamio, dressed in a black suit. Asami's hair was down from its pigtails and a small black bow hair clip was keeping her bangs from her face. She looked entirely different. They kept the casket closed for whatever reasons. The funeral was quick. Asami sat in silence the entire time. She thought that the priest didn't know what he was saying. He didn't really know Nigaito at all. Everyone had stood up and said a few words about the lost Shion brother. Asami stood up when it was her turn and thought carefully about what to say. "N-Nigaito, he was my best friend. I understand how hard it is to lose a family member. I'm feeling it too. All I can say is… I wish him luck on his journey." Asami said quietly. She got a few nods from some of the Shion brothers. She sat back down, holding back tears. She ducked her head. When the funeral was over, Asami got Asamio to drive her home. She went into her room, changed into an orange night gown and laid down. She had the feeling that someone was watching her again so she slowly sat up. She looked out of the corner of her eye at the window where she swore she saw the slightest movement. She looked at the flag that hung outside of the building. It wasn't blowing. There was no breeze or anything. She walked slowly to the window but the movement had stopped. She sighed and laid back down, shutting her eyes and preparing for another sleepless night.

She woke up, feeling surprisingly bright. She decided to take a look at the newly-dug grave. She threw on her normal outfit and walked outside, ignoring Kaiko's requests at breakfast. She stepped outside as the sky started to darken. Her mood was growing worse as well. She reached the graveyard and immediately saw the charcoal black gravestone near the edge of the yard. She looked at the gravestone, then at the green flowers she had found. It took her a while but she set them down. She sat on her knees in front of it and looked at the cloudy sky. A huge crack of thunder echoed through the small town. She felt a few tears slipping down her cheeks as she thought of what to say. "I'm not entirely sure if you can hear me up there, but I guess I'm not scared to tell you anymore. I-I loved you Nigaito. I was going to confess that day but I couldn't. I hope you can hear me at least." She tilted her head down, her shoulders slowly shaking from her silent sobbing. She stood up, her head still pointed to the ground, and walked home. Kaiko shoved a plate of food in Asami's arms and ordered her to eat. "We're all getting worried about you Asami. Eat it then we'll quit bugging you." Kaiko promised, smiling. Asami nodded and took a few bites. Everyone was worried about her. She hadn't been herself lately, always pale and unwilling to talk. Asami finished up the plate and went back to her room, sobbing softly into her pillow.

Asami looked up at her ceiling, wishing that she could just disappear, or at least forget everything. She hated that she was like this. She tilted to her side but saw a flash of color outside the window. She ran towards it with surprising speed. She saw a light green blur running from her. She stared after the blur for a while. She opened her window and sat on her bed, looking down. She finally lay down on the bed and shut her eyes. Small tears formed in the corner of them and slowly streamed down her cheeks.

Asami wasn't asleep at all. Everyone knew that she would often stay up much later. She heard a knock on the door and it cracked open to reveal the small, white-haired boy, Piko. "A-Asami-Chan… are you alright?" He asked a worried tint to his voice. "Y-yes, I'm fine Piko. Thanks for worrying." She gave a small smile. He seemed especially worried about her in the past few days. "A-are you sure? You seem like you need someone to talk to." Piko said, walking towards her. "Thank you. I guess you're right; I do need someone to talk to…." She trailed off, having the feeling of being watched again. She looked back up to him. He smiled. "If you need anything, I'll help." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back and stood up, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Piko." She said quietly, pulling away and sitting back down. He had a light tint of red on his cheeks. "A-anytime." He grinned and stepped out the door.

Asami laid back in her bed. She had a small smile on her lips. "I'm glad someone knows." She said to herself before falling quickly asleep.

When Asami woke up the next morning, she felt sort of uneasy. She got up and went to her bathroom, checking in the mirror. Her face was pale, eyes darkened from the sleepless nights. She sighed and changed, going into the living room. Only Kaiko and Piko were there. "W-where is everyone?" Asami asked, looking around the empty table. "Well, Teto is causing trouble, Haku is getting drunk, and Akaito is most likely trying to bug others. Again." Kaiko said, handing Asami a plate and sitting down herself. Piko had one arm on the back of the couch and was draping the rest of his limbs lazily off the other side. "What's the matter with you, Piko?" Kaiko asked. "Bored." Was his simple reply. She sweat dropped and looked at Asami. "You and Asami could hang out."

Piko looked at Asami, who was eating a small bite of cereal, and a small blush appeared on his usually white cheeks. Kaiko chuckled and Asami looked up from her bowl. "Fine by me." She commented, taking another bite. She had to get her mind off of Nigaito and she knew that this was the only way to do it. She smiled at him and finished eating. She went to her room and changed into a pair of orange sweat pants and a black tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to leave her hair down. She stepped out and saw Piko, who was dressed in a white sweat shirt and jeans. She smiled at him and opened the door. It was fall so the air was crisp. She shivered lightly. "Are you cold?" he asked her, offering his sweat shirt. He had a red t-shirt on underneath. "O-only a little but I'm fine." She said, smiling. He unzipped the jacket and casually put it over her shoulders. She gave him a surprised look but smiled. "Thanks." Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched. She whirled around in time to see one of the bushes rustle. She turned towards the house for a moment. "What's the matter, Asami?" Piko asked, looking concerned. "D-do you ever get the feeling that someone's….watching you?" She asked. She knew that she sounded completely nuts and paranoid. Piko nodded. "Sometimes." He replied, looking forward. She looked at the ground. "It's just been happening to me a lot…" she trailed off, continuing the walk.

Asami had sat in her room for hours, trying to figure out why she was so nervous. It had been nearly a week since Nigaito and every time Asami stopped by his grave, she cried. Today, she felt like something was going to happen. Something… incredible. She laid down on the bed and yawned, shutting her eyes. She was about to go into her dream land when she felt something. It was dark out already so the only light came from the cracked-open doorway. Suddenly, as she opened her eyes, a figure stood there. Dressed in an oversized coat and a long scarf, she was wondering if it was Kaito. She didn't realize it, but she had been crying in her sleep as always. The figure stepped closer; she saw a glint of green on the boy's head. She recognized it instantly. "N-Nigaito." She called out.

The figure smiled. "Yes, Asami?" He asked, stepping towards her. "B-but how? Y-you were dead!" she said in amazement. He smiled, happiness glinting in his green eyes. "Akaito had me fake a death to see who would care. So far, only you and Kaito actually visited my grave." Nigaito said with a sad expression. Suddenly, Asami jumped up and ran over, throwing her arms around him and crying a small bit. He looked surprised but hugged back, giving a small smile. "I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes again. "W-why are you crying, Asami-Chan?" He asked. She smiled. "It's because I'm happy." She said, hugging him tighter. He smiled and hugged her back. "Akaito surveyed everything and told me what you guys said." Nigaito said. Her eyes widened slightly. "E-everything?" She asked. Nigaito nodded. "He told me one thing but I'm pretty sure it's not true…" He trailed off, looking at the ground. "What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him. "A-Akaito told me that y-you said… you loved me…." He said. He looked at the ground, a light blush on his face. Asami's whole face turned bright red and she didn't say anything. "I-is it true?" He asked nervously. Asami tilted her head down and nodded. Nigaito blushed but smiled. "Good." He said. Asami looked up, a slightly surprised expression on her face. Taking this as an opening, he leaned in and kissed her softly. She turned bright red but eventually kissed back. She felt him smile into the kiss and blushed more. He pulled away. "S-sorry…" he said, still bright red. Asami smiled. "It's alright. I enjoyed it!" She replied, giggling. "Y-you did?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Shouldn't we tell everyone else?" she asked. "Actually, the only ones who weren't told of this plan were you, Kaito, Piko and Teto." Nigaito admitted. "But Teto didn't seem affected." Asami pointed out. "She's a demon. She doesn't have to feel worry." Nigaito said. Asami smiled and hugged him. He blushed and hugged back. "When can we tell them?" She asked. "I was hoping to take this a little longer but I couldn't stand seeing you this upset. I asked if I could tell you." He admitted. She smiled and blushed. "Y-you're always thinking of me." She said. He nodded and sat down. "You deserve to be thought of." He replied, making the blush crossing Asami's face deepen. "I think I want to keep them on their toes for at least a few months." He said. Asami pouted like a little kid. "You mean I have to hide the fact that you're still alive from my roommates?" she asked. He chuckled and nodded. She kissed his cheek and sat on her bed. "Well, I think that I might be able to actually sleep tonight, knowing you're safe." She said. He knew what she meant and stood up. "Night Asami." He said with a soft smile. Asami smiled back and laid down as he shut the door.

Asami woke up and immediately felt good. She knew why too. She had remembered instantly what had happened the night before but, she still had to act like she thought Nigaito was dead. She got up, changed into a black skirt with a blue tank top, and stepped in the living room. Everyone was there this morning; even drunken Haku! Asami let off a small smile as she looked around. "Asami, I already made you some breakfast." Kaiko called. "As if you wouldn't…" Akaito retorted from the couch, earning a glare from his sister. Asami giggled and sat down next to Teto, who again, was repeatedly shoving pancake after pancake into her mouth. Piko came over with a small stack of pancakes. "That's all you're getting?" Teto asked, pointing to his plate while stacking about fourteen more pancakes onto her own plate. "And you don't gain weight how….?" Kaiko asked, gesturing to Teto's frail body. "She's a chimera." Piko said, taking a small bite. Asami finished hers considering she had only gotten two. She yawned slightly. She had been excited by what happened the night before. Her gut instinct was right. Something amazing did happen! Piko looked at her. "You seem happier today." He commented, taking the last bite of his pancake. She nodded and smiled. "I guess I just finally got over what happened." She said. She put her plate in the dishwasher and went into her room. She looked out the window and her smile widened. She decided to ask Akaito about what had happened. She stood up from her seat by the window and went into the living room. Teto was still eating her pancakes and Haku was mostly sober. She held her head and groaned.

Piko looked at Teto like she was nuts. "I know you're a demon but that's still insane!" He exclaimed, getting a grin from the magenta-haired chimera. Asami giggled and sat down beside Piko, who had turned his attention back to a video game that he was trying to beat. Akaito was cheering him on from the far side of the room. Kaiko came and sat down on the other side of Piko. "What is it with you boys and video games?" She asked. As she said this, Haku grabbed the controller from Piko and beat the level in a matter of seconds. Piko stared in disbelief and Haku shrugged. Kaiko sighed and looked at Asami, shaking her head. "I shoulda known." Asami giggled and leaned back into the couch's cushions. She yawned lightly. "You tired?" Piko asked. Asami nodded. "A little." Haku tossed the controller to Teito. He stood up and squeezed in the middle of Kaiko and Piko, forcing everyone into the three-person couch. Teto sat on the back of the couch, causing it to fall backward. Everyone fell over, laughing and squealing. Asami was having fun. Piko was sprawled beside her, Teto had one leg on the back of the couch, and one over her head. Kaiko landed face-first beside Akaito who was practically being choked by his scarf like Kaito usually was. Haku was in a wooden chair, watching the others giggle and flop around.

Asami was able to stand up first, still laughing. She took a glance at Piko who was practically flattened under Kaiko and laughed harder, falling over again. Piko shoved the giggling Kaiko off of him and smiled. "If this is how I act every Friday night, I'm staying home." Haku commented, taking a large gulp of water with some Aspirin. Teto stood up next, brushing off her pants and sitting down beside Haku. "You should stay home, period." Kaiko nodded. "You both get in enough trouble as it is." She said. Piko stood up and pushed the couch back up with the help of Akaito. "Note to self, do not try to put every member in this house on the small couch." Piko said, plopping down to play his game again. Akaito grabbed the second controller from the stand and hooked it up. Asami stood. "I'm going to make us all some popcorn!" She exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

Months later, everyone was informed that Nigaito was not dead and Asami and he had started dating. Asami had seemed so happy then. That day, Kaiko had gathered everyone into the living room and informed them of a new UTAUloid. Just that minute, Kaiko had answered the door. Two people, a girl and boy stood at the door. They were the new UTAUloids.

They both had salmon pink hair with a grey-blue streak. The hair covered their left eyes. Asami could tell that the girl was the original, and the boy was the gender-bend. The girl had two spiked pigtails at the top of her head. The were small and they barely reached her ears. The boy had a short ponytail in the back, his hair being the same length as his sister's. They both had teal glasses that seemed to glow. The girl wore a pink t-shirt with a music note on it. She had a tan vest that matched her tan cat ears and tail. Surrounding the music note on her shirt was surrounded by a glowing teal material. The zigzag pattern of her belt draped diagonally across the pleated blue-grey skirt she wore. The skirt was short so she had black shorts that reached from to just above her knee. She had black boots that had the glowing teal material on the bottom of them. Her sleeves went from her wrist to the bottom of her fingers. They were mostly the grey-ish blue color, save for the salmon pink stripes on either end. Her eyes were striped all the way down. Alternating colors went from grey-blue to pink all down her eye. A shining badge bearing her last name was pinned to her open vest that just past her chest. Her brother was an exact copy. The only difference was that he was wearing long blue-grey pants and he only had one sleeve.

The girl carried a large bat with her. On it was a rusted spike. Next to the spike was a picture of an eggplant that had an "x" across it. Asami suspected the creator really hated Gakupo. "Welcome to one of the UTAUloid houses!" Kaiko greeted, leading the siblings into the living room. The boy looked somewhat shy where as the girl looked tough. "Everyone, this is Kiseki Hana," She gestured to the girl. "And her brother, Kiseka Hana." She finished by pointing to the boy. They both waved. "According to the information I was given. The same person created both them and Asami!" Kaiko said in a surprised voice.

Asami didn't seem too surprised. She knew her creator made a new character almost every day. Few actually had voice banks yet. (In case you couldn't tell, I own Asami, Asamio, Kiseki and Kiseka.) The two had their own rooms. A picture of a rusty nail was placed on their doors.

It had been at least a year since the Hana twins had moved in. They were really nice to everyone. One day, Asami approached Kiseki. The two had been friends this whole time and were very close. "Hey, why does your bat have that sticker?" She asked. Kiseki glanced at the lethal bat at her side. "Well, one day, my master told me that when I was created, if Gakupo was being a perv, I was to beat the crap out of him with this. So she slapped the sticker on and handed it to me." Kiseki said with a grin. Asami laughed.

Nigaito approached both of them. "Can I talk to Asami for a bit, Kiseki?" He asked. The cat girl nodded and picked up her bat, leaving the room. Nigaito looked at Asami, a confusing expression on his face. "What's wrong, Nigaito?" Asami asked, looking concerned. "Um….I-I think we should…break up." He said. Asami's eyes widened. "A-alright…" She muttered, ducking out of his way and into her own room. Nigaito was left in the now-empty room. The confusing expression Asami now recognized as guilt was left on his face.

Asami sunk own on to her bed, on the verge of tears. It was starting to get late so she merely changed into some night clothes and fell asleep. Kiseki had gone to check on the brunette during the night. Asami had been crying in her sleep. The next day, Asami refused to come out of her room. She had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was brushed but still out of its pigtails. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying but she didn't care.

Kaiko had ordered Kiseka to give the girl some tea. He nodded and knocked on her door. She violently wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and muttered "Come in." Kiseka opened the door, a cup of tea in hand, and glanced in. He set the tea on the table and stared in disbelieve at the once-cheerful singer. He had liked Asami for a while but refused to show the slightest notion of it. Seeing the girl that he loved in such a state broke his heart into two. He ran over and threw his arms around her. His cat ears were flattened to show his disapproval of what Nigaito did.

Asami was shocked. No one had hugged her in a while, even though she really needed it. She went stiff in his arms but eventually softened and leaned her head against his chest. Kiseka heard a _"click!" _ And he whipped his head around. There was Kaiko with a camera in her hands, taking a picture of the scene. Kiseka had a noticeable red tint to his cheeks as his eyes widened. "I only told you to bring her some tea!" Kaiko exclaimed, earning a glare from the Hana brother. Asami seemed surprised as well. There were still glittering tears on her cheeks.

A few days later, Asami had gotten a hold on herself, until she found Nigaito and Teto cuddling on the couch. The scene broke her frail heart once more. Kiseki pulled Asami into her room. "Don't look." She commanded the pear-loving girl. Kiseki pulled Asami so that she wouldn't have to see her ex-boyfriend's acts. Asami smiled gratefully at Kiseki. "Hey Asami?" the girl started. Asami looked at her. "Yes?" There was a noticeable sadness in her voice that made her friend angry at Nigaito. "What do you think of my brother?" She asked. Asami thought for a moment. "He's always really nice to me. He doesn't brush me off like some of the others do." Asami noted. Kiseki grinned. "I found his journal under his bed." She told Asami, a devilish smiled forming on the female twin's lips. Asami seemed surprised.

"I was searching through it and found some very interesting things in there…" Kiseki said, keeping Asami in suspense. "Like what?" Asami asked. "Well for starters, he likes you. A lot." Kiseki said matter-of-factly. Asami's eyes widened. "R-really?" She asked. Kiseki giggled and nodded. "Judging by how bright red your face is, you like him too?" She asked. Asami covered her cheeks. Kiseki laughed. "Should you tell him, or shall I?" She asked. Asami gave a half-glare at her friend. "I-I can do it…" She mumbled. Kiseki grinned and shoved Asami out. Asami stumbled and fell, only to be caught by Kiseka. He smiled and held her up. She turned a bright pink, bowed and fled to her room. His noticeable blush spread across his face.

Asami shut her door and smiled to herself. Maybe this week wouldn't be as horrid as she thought. Kiseka knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled. "Hey." She greeted. "Are you ok?" He asked, glancing at her leg. It had seemed to twist in an odd way when she had fallen. "To be honest, I didn't notice until I got into my room." She admitted. He smiled. "Does it hurt?" He asked, looking concerned. She smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though." He nodded and left.

Asami yawned and changed into some different clothes. She flopped into the bed and began to fall asleep. When she woke, there was total chaos. Rin had just shot the video for "Fear garden" and she was homicidal. There were drills for this sort of thing. Every UTAUloid's room was equipped with a secret trap door which led to a passageway. The long dark hallway led to tiny rooms enough to fit two people inside. There were rooms like these under every UTAUloid house as well. A warning bell sounded. Kiseki and Kiseka's rooms were the only rooms not equipped with these trap doors. They were required to go the UTAUloid's room closest to them. Kiseka was right beside Asami, and Kiseki was beside Akaito.

The twins hurried into the right rooms and were told to go into the trap door. Asami had been there a while so she knew that Rin never really searched that hard to find something to kill. Any UTAUloid that had pets, were required to bring the pets into the tunnels as well. Asami grabbed her small tan kitten and held it close while going through the dark tunnel with Kiseka. She led the way and he stumbled blindly behind her. "You're an android, you have night vision eyes." She reminded him. His eyes glowed a green color. "Thanks." He said, following her. She smiled as they came to the small room. Asami sat cross-legged in the tight space. Kiseka sat beside her, looking slightly scared. She blinked and her eyes lit up like a flashlight, illuminating the dark room. The kitten mewled in her lap. "Don't worry Kiseka. The worst Rin can do is injure someone." Asami said. He calmed down a bit but his hands were shaking.

Asami set her steady hand on Kiseka's causing them both to turn bright red. Asami smiled as Kiseka smiled back. The kitten mewled, shattering the silence that was put between the two. Asami giggled and held it. Kiseka pet it, his own tail flicking. Asami giggled once more and yawned. "We'll be down here at least a few hours before Kaiko tells us it's safe." Asami mumbled. "Are you tired?" Kiseka asked. Asami nodded and leaned against his shoulder. This caused the cat-boy to go bright red. Asami shut her eyes and mumbled "I really like you…" before falling asleep. Kiseka grinned slightly and shut his eyes as well.

A few hours passed and neither had woken from their naps yet. The female Shion was worried so she traveled through their tunnel only to find the two in each-other's embrace, sleeping soundly. She smiled and took one more picture with her camera before gently waking them. Kiseka woke first, only to turn bright red at the fact that Asami was in his lap sleeping. Asami woke soon after, mumbling about the homicidal Kagamine twin. Kiseka chuckled and half-carried her out of the tunnel. The kitten followed along before Kiseka set the small cat on top of his head.

When they reached the surface, Asami was fully awake and bright red. Kiseki laughed at the sight of her brother and best friend stumbling into the light, covered in dust. Asamio nodded in approval at Kiseka. The cat-boy smiled and sat down beside a still-very-dazed Asami. She blinked a few times before her eye-flashlight went out. She smiled at Kiseka. After everyone was out of the room, Kiseka turned towards the brunette. She smiled at him and he turned slightly red. "H-hey Asami?" He asked. "Yeah?" She asked him. "W-will you go out with me?" He asked, shutting his eyes tightly. Her eyes widened but she smiled. While his eyes were shut, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He turned bright red and looked at her. "Of course I will." She replied, smiling. He grinned and hugged her.

After a couple of days, Kaiko had posted the pictures online. People actually did a cover of "Magnet" using Asami and Kiseka's voice banks. Of course, the hearing of this song became the sole conversation throughout the entire house. The two enjoyed the attention, seeing as they were the newest UTAU's in the house. Kaiko had almost had scrapbook built of the random cute pictures she took. She was almost ready to sell it to the Vocaloid and UTAUloid shippers too! Teto eventually broke Nigaito's heart, causing him to go into depression. However, as soon as he got together with Rin, all was well and quiet.

The End


End file.
